1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable neck/waist support, and more particularly to one that includes a foldable board and a soft pad. The foldable board includes a pair of inner oblique portions, a pair of outer oblique portions and a pair of insertion portions which are folded to form a pair of symmetrical hollow triangular prisms. An engaging tab is inserted through an engaging slot and secured in place by a pair of hook-shaped notches. The gap formed between each of a pair of support sections and the engaging tab provides a holding effect. The present invention is used to support the neck or the waist of the user, and is light and compact for carrying with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a traveler sits on a chair for a period of time when taking a long-distance journey by car, train, bus, boat, airplane or the like. Most travelers kill time by taking a nap. When taking a nap, the traveler may tilt his/her head to one side. Thus, the neighbor is bothered and the traveler cannot sleep well. There are neck supports or waist supports on the markets. However, they are larger in size and inconvenient for carrying. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.